Nothing gonna change my love for you
by Astro-Kai
Summary: Tsuna por fin se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado...pero no de kyoko
1. Chapter 1

_bueno es el segundo fanfic,historia o cuento romantico que escribo ¬¬ ya entre al mal camino XDD si...soy yaoi-fan girl ¬¬ y adoro esta pareja XD si ya la regue no es tan genial pero apenas y entiendo estas cosas asi que me cuesta un chorromonton escribir algo asi, se me seco el cerebro aun mas de lo que ya estaba no esperen gran cosa es mi primer fan fic yaoi..._

**los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen... solo hago esto por ociosidad XDD**

Tsuna POV

_nada cambiara mi amor por ti..._

Aunque este en la enfermería, estoy oyendo esa canción, que es tan perfecta… parece que fue escrita para mí…

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you **

_Nada cambiara mi Amor por ti _

**you ought to know by now how much ****I love you **

_tienes que saber que tanto Te amo ahora _

**One thing you can be sure of **

_de una cosa puedes estar seguro_

****

I'll never ask for more than your love

_que nunca pediré algo más que tu amor_

La única respuesta a que oiga esa canción con tanta frecuencia… debe ser que yo… yo estoy enamorado.

-Kyoko-chan – susurre para mis adentros, finalmente me di cuenta de que no era ella.

No puedo seguir engañándome, por más que trate de convencerme "Kyoko-Chan es linda" ¡pero es que ya no estoy enamorado de ella! Entonces ¿porque estoy tan seguro que esta canción llamada "Nothing's gonna change my love for you" Describe a la perfección lo que estoy sintiendo en este mismo momento? Siento un palpitar muy fuerte en mi corazón…

Estoy hablando como si no lo supiera, ¿porque es tan difícil admitirlo? Él… La causa de todo es…

-¡Décimo! ¿Está usted bien? No lo pude proteger, ¡perdóneme por favor! ¡De verdad que soy un idiota!– El estaba muy enojado consigo mismo

La razón por la que yo estaba en la enfermería era, Lambo había entrado en la escuela para retar a Reborn… cuando lanzo un par de granadas, ¡iban directo hacia mí! Corrí, pero solo gane una caída por las escaleras

- ¡Gokudera-kun! No te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa – estoy bien,

-¡No! El Décimo ha sido lastimado por mi culpa, ¡yo no merezco estar en su presencia! –él quiso correr… estaba muy frustrado, incluso… creo que pude ver sus lagrimas de enojo.

-Gokudera-kun espera no te vayas...

-soy un inútil, yo no sirvo para nada

-¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Si te vas te odiare!

-¿Q-que? – volteó, sorprendido.

- odio verte así, ¡odio que te comportes así!

El timbre de la hora de salida sonó en ese preciso instante

- Por favor, vámonos a casa, quiero irme…

-P-pero sus heridas…

-No son tan graves, ya te lo he dicho, vámonos,

- como usted lo ordene décimo…pero…deje que lo cargue …por favor

-estoy bien…de verdad

-¡Décimo! Quiero probarle que soy útil, déjeme cargarlo, no puedo soportar verlo caminar después de su caída

-No pasa nada… yo puedo andar solo ¿ves?

Intente correr para demostrarlo…pero solo fui directo al piso, mis libros cayeron de mi mochila

-¡Décimo! ¡No puedo permitirle caminar en esas condiciones! – dijo con cierta preocupación mientras acomodaba mis libros, después se acerco a mí para cargarme

-¡D-Déjame! ¡Puedo ponerme de pie! – Quise pararme, pero solo sentí más dolor -ouch

Entonces fue cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos, esta sensación de estar entre tus brazos…es tan cálida…

-Ya…lo tengo

-¡G-Gokudera!

-no lo dejare Decimo, no lo abandonare aquí, lo llevare el tiempo que sea necesario, no me pida que lo baje…no puedo obedecerlo ahora…

Dejé de pelear, esta sensación me gusta… sentir su cabello en mi rostro, ver su mirada tan cerca, sentir su pecho, oír sus latidos, ver sus labios tan cercanos… ahora lo veo mas tranquilo… de hecho creo que esta sonriendo…estoy temblando…Gokudera-kun… ¿porque?

Duele…no poder decirle… que él…él es la única razón… yo me he enamorado de él…

Quisiera que el supiera cuanto adoro los momentos en los que sonríe, en los me mira con un pulgar en alto diciendo "¡ánimo décimo!"

Debo…debo olvidarlo…debo sacar esto de mi mente… pero es un sentimiento tan fuerte…y tan doloroso al mismo tiempo, algún día una chica bonita se le declarará y el aceptará estar con ella…se que algún día pasará y tengo miedo, ¡yo no quiero que eso pase!

-Gokudera-kun…

-¿pasa algo décimo? ¿Se siente mal? – se dirigió a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa solo para calmarme

-es que yo…yo en realidad - entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos –

-¡Décimo! ¿Qué le duele? ¿¡Décimo…P-Porque llora! ¿Me odia? ¿verdad?

-Gokudera-kun… no me dejes solo… por favor… - fue lo último que pude decirle antes de quedarme dormido entre mis lagrimas…

Cuando abrí los ojos…sentí el calor humano justo a mi lado…

-Décimo… ¡Por fin despertó! -

-¡Gokudera-kun!

-usted me dijo que no le dejara solo…estoy feliz de verlo bien… yo lo cuidare ahora, su madre no esta en casa ¿verdad?

Otra vez pude ver su hermosa sonrisa… mientras su rostro esta tan cerca de mi… ya llegamos a mi casa, él está sentado en una silla a lado de mi cama…

-Si, ella no esta, la he convencido de ir a esos 2 dias en el hotel con Spa, también se llevo a I-pin, porque ella ganó dos boletos…

-No me iré Décimo, usted esta solo, me quedo con usted

Debo decírselo ahora…este sentimiento que me oprime el pecho…

-Quiero probarlos…-susurre en voz baja

-¿Probarlos? ¡Como el Décimo ordene! ¡En un momento traeré golosinas para usted!– dijo enérgicamente mientras estaba a punto de ponerse de pie

-no te dejare ir…- le dije mientras me sentaba rápidamente, casi poniéndome de pie y lo jalaba de la camisa… acercando nuestros rostros…

Detuve sus movimientos con un tierno beso…no sabían a lo que esperaba…sabían mucho mejor…

-Yo…¡yo te amo Gokudera-kun!- susurre mientras me separaba de el

-¿Que?...Décimo usted…

-Así es… ¡YO TE AMO! Perdóname…perdóname por favor…

-Décimo…

-Te quiero Gokudera-kun…no quiero que te separes de mi… perdóname por este capricho infantil de tenerte…- Dije finalmente, mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-Décimo…debe saber usted me ha vuelto loco de amor desde el primer día que lo conocí… jamás lo abandonaré, así me queme en el infierno por esto- a cada palabra se acercaba mas a mi… me tocó el rostro y me secó las lagrimas lentamente- siempre he deseado hacerlo, pero yo no me aprovecharía de usted, yo quiero proteger esos labios -siguió hablando mientras acariciaba mis labios – Lo amo… con todo mi ser…

¡¿Él me ha correspondido? Esto me hace sentir… ¡MUY FELIZ!

-Go-Gokudera… por favor tu…

-esto no es algo que tiene que pedirme Décimo…esto es algo que YO deseo y le pido usted…

Cierro los ojos, el me esta besando de una manera tan dulce…y apasionada a la vez… yo no quisiera interrumpirlo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Kai-sama he decidido continuar el fanfic...cierren la boca todos y leanMEEE XD aunque este cap no lo escribi yo ¬3¬**

**KHR no me pertenece, y am es todo XD**

Gokudera POV

Le besaba... ¿que si me arrepiento?, para nada, al contrario...sentía que mi corazón iba a reventar de infinita alegría.

Me había dicho que me quería, y me lo demostraba justo ahora que nuestras bocas se habían unido, me compartía sus labios y me permitía saborearlos, eran tan cálidos como siempre los había imaginado, tan suaves...tales y como los había soñado, simplemente irresistibles.

Y cuando pasé a besar su cuello, él me regalaba esos sonidos tan eróticos, que de tan solo escucharlos ponían mi piel de gallina.

-Tsuna...te quiero-

-Y yo a ti, Gokudera-kun-

No necesitábamos decirnos más, ahogamos todas esas palabras que queríamos expresarnos entre nosotros en otro beso, uno apasionado y necesitado, repasaba su labio inferior con mi lengua, quería...deseaba que me diera permiso para explorar cada rincón de su boca, de poder saborear toda la calidez de esa cavidad, y así me lo permitió, nuestras lenguas chocaban entre sí.

No puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz, jamás permitiría que alguien me vea alegre, más bien no dejaría que una persona me viera enamorado, pero él es especial, es único por eso es que con el puedo mostrarme como una persona de lo más cariñosa, solo a él le permito verme reir,llorar,rabiar y demás sentimientos que en este momento no deseo contarlos.

Le quería ahora que el me había dicho lo mismo, que tenía este sentimiento guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón y que finalmente pudo habérmelo dicho, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de mi...mil veces prefiero a pasar tiempo con esa ridícula vaca de Lambo, que separarme de Tsuna, ni en mis más terribles pesadillas me alejaría de él.

Le besaba...

Boca...mejilla...cuello...pecho, toda la piel que tuviera a mi alcance lo llenaba de pequeños besos, y el gemía, con una voz ronca pero sexy, esos sonoros sonidos retumbaban en mis oídos y yo no podía dejar de sentirme estúpidamente feliz por eso.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero Gokudera-kun

-Y yo a ti Tsuna, te he querido y deseado desde hace tiempo.

-Tócame Gokudera...acariciame,besame...por favor-Casi en un tono de súplica me lo pidió pasé mis manos por sus brazos, todo su torso...desde su pecho hasta su vientre y al mismo tiempo en que mi mano se ocupó de su miembro, dándole caricias placenteras yo le besaba, tenía que hacerlo...al final no pude resistirme más y le hice el amor.

No mentiré, al hacerlo con él fue mi primera vez, y fue con ÉL con quien perdí mi "virginidad", fue exquisito. Me alegra haber experimentado todas estas sensaciones con Tsuna.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo quiero, porque lo amo.

Así pasamos días y semanas, viéndonos en mi casa o alternando a la suya, haciendo el amor en casi todos los rincones del planeta a casi todas las horas aunque claro...a escondidas, todavía no les habíamos dicho a los demás que ahora nosotros no simplemente éramos Jefe y Mano derecha, sino que éramos novios.

Aunque parecía que todo el mundo ya se había enterado de que Tsuna y yo teníamos algo más que una simple amistad. Bueno, son chicos listos…tarde o temprano terminaran enterándose.

** Continuaré...y en el prox cap habra Sangre XD**


End file.
